TTGBS
by TheCleverRebelliousMasquerade
Summary: THE TEEN TITAN GENDER-BENT DRABBLE SERIES! RobinXSunfire Beast GirlXRevan CyborgXSimon You can send me your ideas for a chapter! But you have to ship these three couples. There will be one-shots, fluffiness, and more. :3
1. Chapter 1

Helllllllooooo! I am starting some random drabbles. Hope you like them.

PLEASE NOTE:

Starfire- Sunfire, Korand'r

Raven- Rave or Revan, Richard Roth

Robin- Robin, Rose Grayson

Beast Boy- Beast Girl, Gabriella Logan

Cyborg- Cyborg, Victoria Stone

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

~DRABBLE NUMBER 1: When He Looks At Me~ (Robin POV)

It was a normal Monday morning. I do what I normally do.

I walk into the common room and see Revan sitting on the far end of the couch and Sunfire sitting in the middle watching whatever entertained him on TV. I strode into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal. Every few seconds, I found myself staring at him…Sunfire. I'd shake my head and continue to do what I was doing. Then I noticed his red hair and gorgeous body and green eyes with those kissable lip and... Oh…Oh my…

He started to run a hand through his hair, he stopped halfway to where his hair was out of his face and the bottom of his palm rested just above his forehead. But he stopped when he noticed me staring at him. I blushed probably every shade of red there was. He smiled at me and continued with what he was doing without giving a second thought. Sunfire was always so cool. He could be nice and amazing without even trying. It's what I loved and envied about him. I thought I was about to faint.

"Wow..." I said quietly as I tried to keep balance. I'm not the first girl who has thought about him like this. His fan girls would send him gifts and letters that he never cared for. Sometimes they'd come up to the tower!

"Are you alright?" Sunfire said from behind me. I jumped in surprise and turned around.

"Wh-what makes you say I'm not?" I stuttered. I tried to hide my red face.

"I never said you were not," He said and he put his hand on my forehead. I blushed even more. "Hm, no fever."

"I'm fine, okay?" I said with a little bit of an attitude as I looked away from him. I didn't mean to have one it just…sorta came out.

"Oh, as you say, cool." He said in that cute and weird way of his and he began to walk away.

Unconsciously, I grabbed his wrist. He stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" He asked.

I just shook my head and wave my hands in a gesture for him to go. He turned around slowly and walked back to the couch.

I sighed, and went back to what I was doing. Jeez! I can REALLY make a fool of myself! ESPECIALLY in front of the guy I actually like! GAH! It's so frustrating!

Better luck next time, ya think?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I loOOOOOVE GENDERBENDING THINGS. FOR SOME REASON I FIND IT SUPER INTERESTING!

AUTHOR OF THE DAY: **mcooper767 **(His stories are for realsies cool and you should at least check him out and his stories. Please follow him and favorite his stories if you like them!)

Until next time, muthatruckas!


	2. Chapter 2

HAI! :3 I AM FEELING ALL CAPS TODAY. ENJOY! **Major credit goes to bloodbull for the idea. Thanks A LOT! **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-DRABBLE NUMBER 2: Catching the Emo –

Beast Girl woke up at exactly three-twenty in the morning. She sat up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. Her stomach began to growl oddly which was the sign of the severe case of the munchies.

Lazily, she got up from her bed, walked out of her room, and began to make her way to the kitchen which was past the corridor at the end of the hall. But she stopped when she notice Revan's door was cracked and music from a children's show play. She snuck up to the crack and peeked inside. She saw Revan on his bed watching "Prancing Little Ponies" on his T.V. He was laying on his stomach, smiling at the screen.

Beast Girl smiled and zoomed back to her room and retrieved her purple camera and took several pictures of Revan. She giggled, and whispered under her breath, "I love blackmail."

She continued her way to the kitchen like she promised her stomach and received several snacks that she knew was all going to disappear soon.

Later in the morning was going to be very eventful.

….

Beast Girl and Cyborg walked in the common room to see the two oblivious crushers talking to each other, Revan reading a book on the couch. Beast Girl walked over to the couch, propped her elbows on the edge of it with her chin resting on her hands and said, "Revan, can you make me some tofu pancakes please?"

"No." Was the typical answer from Revan…and everyone else.

"Do it."

"Or what?"

Beast Girl leaned her face down to his ear and whispered, "Or I'll tell the other guys what you do at three in the morning."

She smiled evilly when he stiffened and blushed in embarrassment. He glared at her with red cheeks.

"So, will you make me some tofu pancakes?" She asked and fluttered lying innocent lashes at him and he sighed.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled as he got up slowly from the couch and walked angrily in to the kitchen. After a few minutes he handed her a fork and plate with the stack of hot tofu-pancakes she ordered.

She gave him a sarcastic thank you and enjoyed her pancakes. Later that afternoon, she played video games with Cyborg,

"I have to use the bathroom. Keep it paused, 'kay?" Cyborg said as she got up from her seat and strode to the bathroom.

"Revan, cover for Cyborg." Beast Girl ordered.

"No, I _hate_ video games." Revan answered.

Sunfire walked into the room trying to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Beast Girl smiled and rubbed her two hands together.

"SO SUNFIRE DIDN'T YOU HEAR-" Beast Girl began to yell but Revan put a hand over her mouth. Sunfire looked at them oddly but continued to the kitchen.

"Fine, I'll play." Revan growled in a low tone. He sat where Cyborg was and snatched the controller from the ground.

They played for a few minutes until Cyborg came back and Revan then escaped to the world in his book. After an hour, Beast Girl wanted something else.

"Revan! I'm thirsty! Get me a soda?"

"No." Was the answer.

"Cyborg, you will not believe-"

"I'LL FREAKIN' GET IT."

"Thanks, Revie."

Revan sighed and knew this would go on for a long time. Time to be prepared.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thanks for reading! Until next time!

**Author of the Day: **GeminiSinger (Even though he doesn't really write for Teen Titans his stories are still cool.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I have had the most AWFUL week! So thank G-d it's Friday! IMPORTANT NEWS!: I may not be writing new chapters soon after this one because I have my Bat Mitzvah to worry about and the party at the hotel so I am SUPER nervous and stressed out.

But anyways, enjoy! This idea was given to me by Crow the Mad, so give him some love! Thanks a lot, man. :3

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-Drabble #3: Halloween Party…ruined?-

It was the thirtieth of October and the titans buzzed on and on about the up-coming party being held at a warehouse downtown. Civilians were going to be there; as they say, the more the merrier. It was a day about going to buy decorations, candy, and costumes. Cyborg and Beast Girl of course were the most excited.

Though, Robin explained to Sunfire what Halloween was a year ago and he still thought it was silly, but decided to participate anyway.

…

The music was loud, the chatter was non-stop, the bright lights flashed in an array of colors, and the movement of feet on the floor. Everyone was having a great time and in high hopes that the night wouldn't end.

Titans were all gussied up for the event. Robin was dressed like a witch and hadn't realized how cute she was, Cyborg and Beast Girl were dressed as two characters from their "Zombie Killer" video game, Francis and Drake. Sunfire was dressed as a vampire to just keep things simple, though he didn't know how much of a lady killer he was. Revan didn't dress up at all and he went with his emo crew to an abandoned corner in the warehouse.

Everything was going great…until the lights went out. Some people screamed in surprise and others looked frantically around the room. A loud bang was heard from the outside of the warehouse and a cold wind passed through the run down building sending chills down everyone's spines. Then the lights turned back on and everyone was silent. The music didn't play and the blinding lights didn't flash around either. The main working lights were on.

Beast Girl was clinging on to Cyborg, Robin was found with her arms tightly wrapped around Sunfire's waist which was odd because she was on the other side of the room, and Revan was hiding behind one of his group with the hood on his cloak up and with wide eyes.

"W-what was that?" Someone from the quiet crowd spoke up. A soft chatter played through the room.

"Maybe it was just a-" Cyborg's thought was interrupted by the lights going out again, more banging, and rattling of some kind. "shortage…"

"Who's ever there, it's not funny!" Beast Girl yelled.

A woman's loud cries then were heard with a hoarse and harsh "GET OUT."

Some girls screamed and the civilians hurried out of the warehouse as the titans stayed inside. They looked around the warehouse for any source of tomfoolery (I SHALL USE THIS WORD WITH PRIDE.). A microphone was found behind a box which was connected to cord from out of the window. It was also connected to an amp that was inside the box.

The titans followed the cord that led up to a green dumpster.

"Whoever did this is going to pay for ruining the party!" Cyborg said before she lifted the lid.

Surprisingly, well… maybe not that surprisingly, Jinx and Kid Flash were crouched in the empty dumpster in a fit of laughter. They clapped and rocked back in forth while holding their stomachs. Jinx's laughter stopped when he noticed the five staring down at him. He put a hand on Kid Flash's mouth and pointed upwards. She stopped laughing too and a low "Oh…" came from her.

"We're not telling you when it's coming." Robin said and the titans left the two who were afraid.

"At least it was fun while it lasted…" Sunfire said among the group. They nodded in response and walked towards home.

…

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO OBVIOUS!" Jinx yelled at Kid Flash as they got out of the dumpster.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" Kid Flash replied as she pointed a finger at him.

"HOW WAS THIS MY IDEA? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WANTED TO SCARE THEM!"

"AND LOOK WHO MADE THAT INTO A REALITY THAT GOT US CAUGHT AND WILL POSSIBLY HARM US VERY BADLY SOON?"

"SHUT UP!" Someone yelled.

The two said in normal voices that the conversation would continue later.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hope you at least thought it was good! I will try to get the next chapter up very soon! Anyway, review, favorite, and follow below. Until next time. :3


	4. Chapter 4

I feel bad for making you guys wait for a while so two drabbles in one day, I guess.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-DRABBLE NUMBER 4: Truth or Dare-Boredom in the Titan's Tower-

"Okay, let's start off with Beast Girl! Beast Girl, truth or dare?" Robin had a small smirk on her face.

It was a rainy and boring day. Crime had been low all week; they guessed that villains didn't really have a new idea of how to destroy everyone and everything. It was nice and all, but it was boring with a capital "B"

The titans sat in a small circle, Revan actually decided to join.

Beast Girl smirked as well. "I choose dare!"

"I dare you to…wait come here!" Robin laughed and Beast Girl scooted over to her. Robin whispered the terrible dare in her ear. Beast Girl showed a face of disgust.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT!? NO WAY! I AM NOT NOR WILL I EVER DO THAT!" She protested and sat back in her spot.

"You have to, it's a dare!" Robin laughed even more.

Beast Girl sighed. "Fine. But you owe me AND YOU CAN NEVER ASK ME TO DO THIS AGAIN."

Beast Girl turned into a snake and wrapped herself around Revan's waist. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. She said in a "trying to hard" romantic French accent.

"I love you." Then she started a series of kisses all over his face.

"You set my soul on fire." She gave him one big kiss on the nose.

"It is not just a little patch. It's a flame, a big roaring flame." (If you've seen Tom and Jerry, then you'd get it.)

Revan blushed and stiffened through the whole ordeal. Even if it wasn't a dare…no one would know whether he'd blow her up or not.

Beast Girl quickly turned black into her human form, scooted away as far as possible from Revan, and began to spit on the floor. She hid her face from everyone whom was laughing.

Revan just stopped and let his hand rest on his cheek and one of the throw pillows on the couch exploded.

"Okay, my turn. I'm going to get you back, Robin." Beast Girl said over the noise. "Sunfire, truth or dare?"

Thinking that's it may be on the safe side to pick truth, Sunfire answered, "Truth."

"What kind of girls are you into?" Beast Girl asked. She already knew the answer (WINK, WINK), but was curious as to what he would say. She noticed the small blush on Sunfire's face. He looked at the floor.

"Well, I guess I like girls who are short and cute." Sunfire shrugged and let his eyes glance for a millisecond at Robin.

The three other titans awed and looked at Robin who very much indeed fit his description.

She blushed and looked away from everyone. But he couldn't be talking about her! Could he? The type of girl Robin had always imagined that he'd be with was a girl with gorgeous long hair, a beautiful face that wasn't masked twenty-four seven, and who was tall and had a beautiful skin tone with a beautiful model-like body. Just…perfect.

"Um, Revan, truth or dare?" Sunfire looked up at him. Rave closed his book.

"Dare." He answered. He thought that he couldn't come up with something good.

"I dare you to…act like a really confident, happy, and polite person." Sunfire said with smile.

"Why would you pick that?" Revan asked slightly annoyed. Though, Sunfire was really nice, he was irritatingly clever and intelligent.

"Because I am curious; do not judge me, Revan." He said in a fake dramatic voice.

Revan cleared his throat and put his hood down.

"HI, I'M REVAN! I HOPE YOU ALL ARE DOING WELL! I BET WE'LL KICK THE NEXT BAD GUY'S BUTT!" He said very happily and with a very wide and bright smile.

"AH! Don't do that! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! MY EYES!" Beast Girl exclaimed as she scooted even more away from him and behind Cyborg. Cyborg laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't…_ever_," He said monotonously as he put his hood back up. "Cyborg, truth or dare?"

"Hhmmm, truth." She said unsure.

"Admit that you have a crush on Jinx." Revan said. He didn't so much as smile, but he had a slightly amused look on his face.

"HOW CAN I ADMIT TO SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T EXIST?" She tried to wiggle her way out of the situation the best she could.

"Just do it. We all know; you just refuse to admit it." Rave said.

"Fine, I admit that I have a very small crush on Jinx." She mumbled as she blushed with a frown.

"Awwwwwwww." Everyone said in unison.

"Robin, truth or dare?" Cyborg asked.

Thinking that since it wasn't Beast Girl, she'd be safe. "Dare." She smirked, but then regretted her decision.

"I dare you…" She thought for a minute and a smile grew. "tooo sit in Sunfire's lap for the rest of the game!"

Cyborg and Beast Girl fist bumped and Robin glared at the two. Sunfire on the other hand had a bashful grin. He tried to hide his red and smiling face but was failing.

Robin scooted extra close to Sunfire and slowly sat in his lap. Her face turned extra shades of red than ever before and so did his.

"W-Well, Revan, truth or dare?" She stuttered.

"Observing by what you people come up with, I pick truth." Revan said as he rolled his eyes at her embarrassment. Beast Girl and Cyborg basically did her a favor.

"Do you have ANY obsessions besides books?" Robin asked. Revan slightly blushed as he remembered all the Prancing Little Pony stuff and series of DVDs and comics he went through when everyone had spring cleaning.

"I THINK I KNOW!" Beast Girl raised her hand and Revan used his magic to smack her in the head with a book.

"N-no…" Revan replied.

"Oh, come on! At least one!" Robin urged.

"Nope. Sorry. Beast Girl, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Beast Girl smiled. She thought that Revan couldn't come up with anything that bad.

"I dare you to read one chapter from a book." Revan said plainly.

Her eye twitched as a disturbed look planted on her face. The words "READ A BOOK" flashed in her brain. She nervously laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked in high hopes.

"No." He answered. He handed her a book that he used his magic to get from the book shelf and dropped it her hands. "When am I _ever _kidding?" She hesitantly opened the book and started to read. She cringed every few seconds and tried to read very fast.

"I guess it's my turn." Cyborg said as she noticed Beast Girl STILL reading. "Sunfire, truth or dare?'

"Hm…" He rested his chin atop of Robin's head making her blush as he thought. "Truth."

"Geez! You're no fun!" Cyborg frowned and Wildfire slightly smiled. "Are you comfortable how you're sitting?"

"…Uh," Sunfire started as he blushed. Cyborg said "Gotcha!" under her breath. "Do I have to be honest?"

Cyborg smirked. "YES!"

"Y-yes…" He mumbled as he looked away, he looked at Cyborg again. "ANYWAY, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She replied.

As the game progressed, more embarrassing secrets were revealed and embarrassing actions were performed. They played until evening and finally went their separate ways, knowing just a little more about each other.

But, Beast Girl gave up with the short chapter she had to read.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hope you liked it! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Konbanwa minna-sans! So, what are you doing for Halloween? Anywho, I'm going trick or treating with a bunch of friends as Alois Trancy! Enjoy!~

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye." Cyborg said and she hung up the phone. She noticed Beast Girl hiding in the corner, listening to her conversation with her long time crush, Simon from S.T.A.R Labs. She sighed when she noticed her.

"So, who's Simon?" Beast Girl asked as she wiggled herself out from behind the book shelf.

"He just a friend of mine. He's got some pieces of technology from the Control Freak crash site from a week ago that he wants me to see. We're meeting for lunch tomorrow…" Cyborg explained as she blushed.

"Are you sure he's just a _friend?" _Beast Girl asked as she smiled knowingly at her.

"Okay, maybe I like him a little more than just a friend…" She admitted and looked out of the window of the tower, resting her chin on her palm. The sky was the familiar light blue as always, with the same old story-book clouds, and the few birds that would fly past now and again.

"You know what we have to do now, right dude?"

Cyborg sighed. She wasn't one for getting all gussied up. One she was a super hero and two she was half robot and believed in being herself instead of someone she wasn't.

"Yeah…" She answered.

Beast Girl smiled excitedly. "Then…LET'S GO TO THE MALL!"

…

"This is the last time I get talked into wearing a dress." Cyborg mumbled under her breath and she tugged at the blue fabric for the hundredth time.

Cyborg was wearing a casual, light blue sundress with her hair waving just a little down her shoulder. She sat at an empty table in the coffee shop. She never really cared at all for coffee. She looked out of the window with her chin resting on her hand.

Simon noticed her at a lone table in the back. He smiled and walked over to her and sat down. Cyborg didn't seem to notice him; her attention was fixated outside the window.

"Um…hi." Simon spoke up after he stopped from staring at her. She looked really pretty.

Cyborg's head snapped in his direction; he startled her. "Oh, sup?" She bushed.

"You…look really nice today." He complimented.

Cyborg twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Thanks." She smiled.

He kept smiling at her, until it was getting a tad bit creepy.

"Uh, Simon? You alright?" Cyborg asked as she waved a hand in front of him.

"Oh!" He blushed. "I'm sorry. Let's get down to business."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hope you liked it! Sorry about the wait! I was so busy with school, my bat mitzvah, and my family and I had to drive to Chicago for my gram-gram's birthday. New chapter will be up soon. Peace and until next time mofo's!


End file.
